


Bury Me

by daisychaser



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisychaser/pseuds/daisychaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crumble of the Tsukiyama Family, Shuu needs some time to come to terms with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Ame! I do apologize that this isn't much!

Little time has passed since the Tsukiyama family had crumbled down to nothing but Mirumo and Shuu-- And Shuu was the person that had been affected the most by it. 

Just as always Shuu wanted to avoid talking about it, wanting to be distracted from the world around her, to be dissociated from everything.

Her cold hands clutched the old MP3 player that Chie had given her. There were only a few songs on it considering it could only hold up to a gigabyte of music. None of the songs on the MP3 player were anywhere near Shuu’s favorite songs, but it was enough to pull Shuu out of reality for a while.

It was hard. It was hard for Shuu to accept the fact that her best friend and confidante was dead. Kanae had played one of the biggest parts of her life, following Mirumo. Without them, Shuu wouldn't even be alive now, fighting to live. She had always thought Kanae was selfish like her, as they emulated most of her behaviors. But there was always more to Kanae than what met the eye. 

The three years of depression that Shuu had gone through had fucked with her perception of Kanae. She never gave them the time of day to explain how they felt, or if they had concerns about anything. 

Shuu clutched the MP3 player so hard, that she was only a bit short of crushing it with her hands. It was her selfishness and her carelessness that had lead Kanae to their demise. If it wasn't for her, if Kanae did not unconditionally love her, they would still be alive with her. 

Matsumae would've been alive too. 

The Tsukiyama manor wouldn't be property of the CCG anymore. If Shuu had just listened to everyone around her, so many people have lived. She wouldn't had to suffer the loss of her family. There was a chance for a happily ever after but that had slipped from her hands. She was capable of living a happy life without Kaneki but not without Kanae. 

She was curious, what was worse: witnessing someone slowly dying, or having someone die slowly in your arms. The pain that she has to endure is probably nothing to what Kanae had suffered in the past. Maybe this, the fact that they had died were the best outcome for them. 

Shuu closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking about Kanae, but that image was ingrained in her head, she could still feel herself reaching out in a frenzy, trying to grab her them. That feeling, the horror she had felt, was so so intense, it felt almost surreal. 

There was a pang of pain in Shuu’s head, so strong that Shuu dropped the MP3 player on the ground, the headphones were pulled out of her ears. The MP3 did not shatter, but the loud sound of it hitting the floor seemed to attract the attention of Hori Chie, who seemed to have been on her way to the bedroom where Shuu was staying. 

“I heard something fall. Did you break anything?” She showed no concern for the fact that Shuu was clearly distressed. 

“No nothing. I just dropped the MP3.” Shuu replied, hastily wrapping the headphones around the MP3 player before handing it Chie. “I’m sorry, I didn’t like any of the music on it. I’m going to go for a walk to try and distract myself instead.”

Chie nodded, and then looked at the device in her hands. “Alright. Just be back in an hour.”

“Of course. I’ll be back soon. I just need some fresh air.”  **_And I need to stop thinking about Kanae_ ** .


End file.
